


With You

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 01:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12145869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A short post-series romantic fic inspired by a (very!) late night insomnia driven scroll through writing prompts on Pinterest.





	With You

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

One minute we’re arguing; hands on hips, faces flushed, breathing heavily, and then I am in his arms. He’s kissing me, and I'm kissing him back. 

We are in his office, anyone could discover us, but surprisingly I don’t care. I’ve dreamt of this for so long, never for a second imagining that those dreams would become a reality.

Part of me is waiting for the punchline; for him to laugh and push me away, but I know he isn’t like that and he could never be that cruel.

Finally, we break for air, but he doesn’t let me go. I nestle closer, my head against his chest, his heart racing beneath my cheek.

“Let’s get out of here Tommy.”

“Do you have somewhere in mind?” 

His voice is teasing, affectionate, playful. Its tone and lyricality affecting me as it always has, only this time I don’t have to hide my reaction. I reach up and softly stroke his face, my eyes fixed on his, my voice catching as I see the storm of emotion in their warm chocolate depths. “I don’t care. Anywhere but here. I just want to be with you.”


End file.
